Harry Potter and the Men in Green Tights
by Shader1
Summary: Harry Potter comes back to school once again. Chased closely by Voldemort himself he tries to tell Dumbledore the secret. When he arrives he is astonished to find a group of men in green tights willing to help the effort against Voldemort and co.


Harry Potter ran through the forest while Voldemort and his small army followed closely behind.

Harry leaped over a knot in the ground for what felt like the 100th time. He landed in a pack of dry leaves in his hurry, barely administering the sound. Quarts of sweat poured down his face passing by his lightning bolt shaped scar. The only sound he could hear were the beatings of his pumping heart rivaling that of a hummingbird. His emerald gaze was quickly observing the scenery for any such traps left by Mother Nature, he could not fall. The forest was slightly humid as well as a very light green. It was high noon and he was in a rush. His gastrocnemius muscle in the calf screamed in pain from the past expenditure as he parted his way through the winding forest. The occasional yell from the armed force behind him only proved to exert him further. He had to get to Dumbledore first!

Harry could see the light ahead. He was close! Harry was greeted by a mighty and refreshing breeze as he pulled out of the forest. Hogwarts stood brilliantly at the top of the hill calling for him. The sun now beat down on him forcefully as he made his way out from the protection of the trees and towards the uphill path to Hogwarts. A green light shot its way past Harry on the right side. Harry shivered as the icy power of death fled by him. He was in a race for his life! Grabbing his wand from the holster attached to his forearm he quickly fired two bone-crushing spells in succession towards the horde behind him. He was rewarded with two yells of pain and surprise. He was about halfway the distance to the castle and it did not seem that he was going to make it. Spells of all shapes and colors surrounded Harry who quickly created himself a protego shield. Yet the shield could not hold back the power behind the quantity of the curses. As it collapsed a purple curse hit Harry in his left leg causing him to groan in pain. He dodged the curses that were aimed at him, despite the bad leg, and fell to the ground. All was lost.

Then a single arrow made whizzed its way over Harry's head and struck one of the inner circle in the neck. It had pierced through his magic shield and killed him instantly. For a moment there, there was a pause where all looked up towards the castle and at a group of men clad in green garments armed with arrows as well as a small cluster of wizards whom accompanied them, led by the headmaster himself. There was a battle cry from the leader of the men in green tights. The battle had just begun…

The Death eaters started to run uphill to meet their enemy disregarding Harry entirely. The wizards up on the hill starting raining spells against their foes in an attempt to take them out before they made the climb. Arrows soon joined these spells and blood began to stain the beautiful field. As Harry watched the battle in astonishment he began to worry.

'The Death eaters greatly out number the teachers 10 to 1. Despite the fact that we have the uphill advantage, this will not last long.'

He was abruptly pushed out of his thoughts when he gaze caught up with Death himself. Voldemort coolly made his way through the battle scene, calmly dodging spells and walking over the bodies of his dieing followers. Never once did his eyes leave Harry. Harry shivered.

'I have to get away from here.'

Harry gently tried to apply some pressure on his leg and cringed in pain. His leg was bleeding and it was difficult to move. He looked up to see Voldemort had already made half the distance to him. The hair on his neck started to rise. Thinking desperately he slowly created the formation of a plan. Lifting his wand Harry cried out,

"Accio Firebolt!"

Concentrating all his energy on the spell, trying to ignore all the spells and curses that were dashing wildly by his head; Harry opened his eyes to see his firebolt crashing through his dormitory window and making a beeline straight for him. There was still hope. Harry turned his head once more to face Voldemort. He had raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry. The words were slowly passing his lips calling forth the worst evil the world had ever known.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The spell homed his way straight to Harry who was too weak to dodge it. Harry lifted his arm, which immediately got hold of his broom and lifted him out of harms way. The curse passed Harry's feet safely.

Harry lifted his good leg over the broom in midair and was off. He immediately began dodging spells and curses left and right . Voldemort was in rage.

Now that he was in his natural state he felt calm. The wind from rushing through his hair as it should, and a peace began to surround him. Pulling out his wand he started firing bone-breaking curses at the group of death eaters that were starting to gain control of the battle. Getting cocky Harry neglected to see a curse coming towards him from behind.

"Protego!"

Harry turned to see Dumbledore conjure a shield around Harry. Giving Harry a wink from his ever-twinkling eyes Dumbledore returned to the battle at hand. Together Harry and Dumbledore started pushing the west side back. While the archers and the remaining professors took the East.

Seeing the tide of the battle had begun to turn Voldemort portkeyed out of the area. He eyes burning with a hatred that would make many stop in their tracks. Seeing their master had fled, the death eaters began to follow his example.

Harry couldn't help but smile in spite of his badly injured leg. He lowered his broom and softly landed on the ground. He was received by some of the staff of Hogwarts. They only coherent thought that made it through his lips were,

"Must tell…Dumbledore…"

Then all became black.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? I was asked to write this for a class I attend and decided to continue this story to see where it will lead me. I do not have a beta yet (as I am sure many of you noticed). I will try to see if I can start updating my stories every two weeks or so but do not quote me on that. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please **Read and Review!**


End file.
